


Harry Potter and the Vow

by dragonsong1986



Series: Harry Potter and Vow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hermione Granger, Gen, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Magical Artifacts, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsong1986/pseuds/dragonsong1986
Summary: Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, but he knows how to help himself out of the situation thanks to Hermione and what they have been learning outside of Hogwarts. Things change from canon at this point.
Relationships: Griphook & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Mr Granger/Mrs Granger (Harry Potter)
Series: Harry Potter and Vow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957261
Comments: 38
Kudos: 88





	1. The Goblet Chooses, and the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm slowly building. I'm not stopping my other writing, I just wanted to put this up as well. Let me know what y'all think.
> 
> Nothing you recognize belongs to me, and I make no money from this.

“No,” Harry stated firmly as he stood calmly from the bench at the Gryffindor table. His voice rang through the great hall with a note of finality and everyone stopped expressing their loud confusion to listen. “I, Harry James Potter, hereby vow upon my magic that I did not enter nor petition another to enter my name to the Goblet of Fire. I respectfully request that with the approval of my ancestors, Lady Magic bestow justice to me and my name. So mote it be!”

Harry begins to glow, starting from his throat and radiating outward to his entire body within a matter of moments. A corresponding glow encompasses Professor Moody from his place at the head table, which has him standing in alarm. His scream echoes through the hall as his body is painfully purged of polyjuice potion, showing him to be an imposter.

Professor Flitwick reacts first, stunning the unknown man. He then binds him with a firm Incarcerous without missing a beat. After a moment of stunned silence, the entire hall erupts with the frightened voices of Hogwarts students.

“Everyone please gather yourselves and be seated as we find out what is going on,” Dumbledore tries to reason. “Filius, let’s move Bartemius to the staff room and away from prying eyes.” The two professors try to file out the staff entrance but Madam Maxine protests, “Whaht ees ziss nahnsense?! cahll ze aurahrs aht wance!” the apoplectic woman demands.

“Now, now Olymp, there is no need for that,” Dumbledore tries to placate to little effect.

“Ahbsahlutely naht! Expecto Patronum! Ahmelia, we ‘ave a seetuation aht ‘agwahrts, we need aurahr ‘elp,” Madam Maxine intones to her glowing Patronus, which takes off before Dumbledore can do anything about it.

“That was quite unnecessary,” he tries to reason.

“Might I suggest we take this to the staff room while we wait for Madam Bones to send her Aurors? The children don’t need to be part of this.” Professor McGonagall reminds the men with a scowl.  


The staff seems to come back to themselves remembering that they are in a hall filled with frightened and confused children.

“Well, this is all very exciting, and not what we were expecting from the ceremony, but the authorities are on their way and there is no need to panic. Prefects, please lead your Houses back to their common rooms and your Heads of House will be by to check on all of you shortly. Mr. Potter, please come with us. Esteemed guests, please return yourselves to your accommodations in a calm manner befitting your schools.” Professor McGonagall orders in her typical no-nonsense tone of voice.


	2. Where Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the divergence from canon and a taste as to how Harry knows how to respond as he did in Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to remind everyone that I’m not J.K. Rowling, and I don’t support her racism and transphobia. This story is a combination of my own ideas and the inspiration I’ve collected over the years from my reading of both fanfiction and the writings in other fandoms.

“Good morning Sir. My name is Hermione Granger and I’m new to Magic. I’m not sure of our cultural differences, so please excuse my ignorance. May I ask your name, as well?” 

“I am Odbert, child,” he responded in quiet disbelief. It had been years since a human had come into Gringotts with this child’s attitude. She has an aura Odbert couldn’t decipher the meaning for beyond a lack of blockages usually found in humans.

“May I bring my parents in to talk with you or someone else if that is acceptable Mr. Odbert? They aren’t magical, but they have raised and taught me the best they can.” 

“Yes, Miss Ganger. Having your parents with you is encouraged. My people don’t have the poor breeding that wizards do. Are they outside the Bank?” asked the still reeling teller.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’ll send someone out for them,” he responded before calling for a co-worker in Gobbledegook resulting in a quick exchange.

A few moments passed before they were joined by the Drs Granger. Hermione waited patiently without adding anything else. She noticed that goblins don’t seem to prefer idle words.

“Mum, Dad, this is Mr. Odbert. Mr. Odbert, these are my parents, the Doctors Granger,” she politely introduced.

“It’s just Odbert or Teller Odbert. Goblins use our station rather than a Mister or Miss,” explained the pleased goblin.

“Thank you for the clarification Teller Odbert. Good morning, it’s lovely to meet you. As our daughter has likely explained, the three of us are taking our first steps into your world. Since we are new, we realize that our steps are likely to be stumbling ones. Would it be acceptable to request a meeting room for this conversation away from prying ears?” expressed Hermione’s mother so that her voice didn’t carry farther than to their teller.

The four beings walked back to an office that is usually used for Account Managers to meet with their Account Holders. The room is warded against eavesdropping and has a warning against potions and charms. The Granger family sat at the desk after Odbert took his place and indicated they should do so. The politeness and respect the family has shown to Odbert and the Goblin Nation went a long way toward establishing their future dealings with the bank and the goblin people.

“I was raised to seek knowledge to be my best, Teller Odbert. I was also raised to question everything and to pay attention to what isn’t obvious. This new world is different from the one I was raised in, but humans seem to stay the same. I read as much as I can to learn of my new world, and I listen to what is and isn’t said. When I ask certain questions, people don’t seem to even understand the thoughts behind them. I‘m looked down on for those ideas, they make me different, but that made me ask myself why. I’m friends with Harry Potter, Teller Odbert, and I don’t say that idly or to impress. He has fewer answers than I do, which is strange since there are so many books about him. I read of Gringotts as well, sir. The Goblin Nation isn’t talked well of even though your people run the financial institution here, which is also strange. I’m a child, so I talked with my parents about what I thought I was seeing; we realized there is only one side being written, Sir. I have respect for books, but more for truth. Truth is not being presented in this new world I am hoping to join. I know that I am young but coming here is the only way I could think to possibly learn more than the skewed nonsense being presented.” Hermione articulated.

“Well said, sweetie. We’re dentists Clerk Odbert. We work on teeth for a living after years of study. It’s good work and working together is important to us. It makes decent money and we would like to open an account here, to set up a presence in the magical world for our daughter. Toward those ends, what would you recommend for us to do?” asked Hermione’s father.

“First, you need to know about magic and magical families. It isn’t publicized because of the political climate the wizards have built for themselves over the past few generations, but the mundane born children are the product of squibs that were cast out by their magical families. I recommend having your bloodline traced. You could be part of a previously lost line, or you might have family still living here in the magical world.” Explained Odbert to the shocked humans. “We can also test the magical core of each of you. Doing so would make it easier for all of you to acclimate.”

Clerk Odbert called for an account manager and security official to oversee the test. He isn’t usually one to interact with clients or potential clients in this way, but he could practically taste the opportunity if he could hold onto their continued regard. Odbert is considered young for advancement in his society, barely into his fifth decade; he and his wife haven’t had their first child. If this goes the way he thinks it will, it might be time for them to start growing their family.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Excuse me, sir,” spoke the quiet voice of a child when he made it to the front of the line to see a teller at Gringotts. “My name is Harry Potter; may I ask for yours?”

“I am Teller Hardfang, child. What do you need?” responded the goblin gruffly.

“I was advised by a friend to come here and explain myself, Teller Hardfang. I was never given a copy of my bank key, is there another way for me to access my vault?”

“No key, child?” the teller asked in a wary tone.

“No, sir. Someone else has my key and I’m not sure if there is a way for me to get my key or access my vault for myself without it,” was the timid reply. Harry didn’t want to place the blame on Hagrid. He knew that his Headmaster was the one with his key, but didn’t understand why, so he didn’t mention it.

“Why did you give your key to someone and then come here to bother me without it?” the goblin asked with a glare much harsher than anything Professor Snape had ever delivered to Harry.

“Well, you see sir, I’ve never actually had my key. My first visit to the bank was only last summer and I didn’t even know I had money or that I was magical until then. I was raised in the muggle world and didn’t know anything at all about the wizarding world. If my key is the only way, I’ll go owl, my Headmaster, I think he’s the one who gave it to Hagrid before. I’m sorry to bother you; I just didn’t know how else to take care of myself without bothering him.” Harry confessed in shame. “I still don’t know much, really, and Hermione was sure I should come here,” he added quietly without thinking.

“Wait here,” demanded the teller as he motioned over another goblin from behind him. They started speaking rapidly together in a language Harry didn’t understand but guessed was gobbledegook. Hermione told him as much as she could to prepare him for his visit, but she wasn’t sure what would be different for each of them.

After a few moments, the second goblin stared at Harry critically then addressed him directly. “I am Assistant Brakog. You will come with me,” and motioned for Harry to follow him down a corridor Harry hadn’t noticed off to the side of the counters.

Brakog led Harry down a hallway to a door and knocked briskly. A voice called out from inside in the same language Harry heard the two goblins speak before and Brakog opened the door in what seemed to Harry to be a respectful way. The new goblin and Brakog spoke in what Harry was sure was the goblin language, gobbledegook, then motioned to Harry once. Brakog walked out, closing the door firmly behind him to leave Harry alone with the new goblin.

“I’m told you have never been in possession of your key, Mr. Potter,” was the first thing spoken to Harry by this third goblin.

“No, sir,” Harry stated respectfully. “Hagrid had my key for my first visit two years ago.”

“That is most irregular,” responded the goblin from behind his desk, with narrowed eyes.

“I’m sorry to be a bother, sir. Was I wrong to come without asking Headmaster Dumbledore?” asked a careful Harry.

“I am Account Manager Griphook and I am the Potter family account manager. You will sign this document with this enchanted quill. This quill takes a sample of your magical signature to test it against the family magics you should be connected to as your birthright. If you are who you say you are, we can proceed; if you are not, you will not like the repercussions that Magic will enforce,” warned his account manager while pulling out the quill and parchment.

Harry gulped audibly while he picked up the offered quill. Although he knew he was himself, he was still afraid of being alone. He read what looked to be a contract before he signed his name carefully, hoping his poor handwriting wouldn’t affect the process.

His signature started to glow. “Welcome to Gringotts Heir Potter, we can now begin the legal and magical processes that should have been completed during your first trip here.” Griphook began, then sent for a Runner to the main Potter vault to get the Potter Heir ring. 

“What does it mean when you call me Heir Potter, Account Manager Griphook?”

“It will be much easier for you to learn by reading a selection of books that I can recommend. The Heir ring will also impart knowledge to you through your link to Magic.” advises the Potter account manager. He calls for a Runner to go to the Potter vault for Harry’s ring. “What do you know of your place in your society, child?”

“I’m called The-Boy-Who-Lived and I’m a student at Hogwarts,” responded Harry with a frown of confusion.

“Heir Potter, you are much more than that ridiculous title the wizards labeled you with the night your parents were killed. You are of a caste different from most of your schoolmates. I’ll let your ring explain more. The Heir ring is connected directly to your family magics and to what it means to be a Potter. That means the combined knowledge and responsibilities to Magic of the House of Potter for as long as there has been a House Potter.”

The Runner returned with a small leather box which he handed to Griphook. He opened the box facing it towards Harry. “Place this ring on the ring finger of your wand hand.”

Harry followed the instructions.


	3. Visit with Griphook

Harry felt safe. From the tips on his toes up to the crown of his head, he felt a connection to the elements of magic. The pulse of his blood and magic flowing through his body steadied for the first time. The young man feels the connection with his magical core blooming in response to the acceptance of his family magic; he hadn’t even noticed that place inside him before but now it’s warm pathways are part of his perception. He is the heir to his family; he always had a place that was all his own. He always had a place where he is valued, one that couldn’t be taken from him. If Harry had opened his eyes, he would have seen each of his chakras light up from within as his heir ring helped his magic flow unrestricted. Harry breathed easier than he had since his parents’ murder and understood now how he survived. His family was favored by Death. His mother’s sacrifice drew Death’s attention and intervention, which renewed the family’s rapport with Death. The higher being isn’t something to be feared and isn’t malevolent. They are a fact of existence and something to be respected.

Potter family magics imparted to Harry the secrets and sacred places of the Potter sanctuaries. They urge him to thank Death in ritual for the gift of his life and the continuing of the Potter line. Tears of grateful joy flowed down Harry’s cheeks. He had a purpose of his own and not just the title he was given for his parents’ death. He doesn’t have to be alone! His ring can read the intentions of those around him through their magic. Magic doesn’t lie, it’s a state like gravity or mass. He can access the information and find the right people to repair the Potter holdings. Then his magic rings with a warning. He has points of discordance with his magi and mind. They need to be fixed and his magic and mind war within him to seek the help he needs to be whole and truly as he is meant to be. One thing can be fixed just by his family magics. The tainted soul shard is exorcised in a moment with all the fanfare that Voldemort deserves, none. In the office of Albus Dumbledore, several gizmos fizzled and died while the wizard himself is at a staff meeting.

“House Potter would like to formally request an alliance with the honorable Goblin Nation. Your people and their skills have done a great service to me and the whole of House Potter,” was the first thing out of Harry’s mouth, after the first full connection to his family magic. “I must also ask for aid from either your people’s healers or trusted ones that you can recommend.” The twelve-year-old now has a ton of questions that he couldn’t even bear to ask in his own mind thanks to the abuse he grew up with, though Harry can now begin to heal and grow as he was meant to. His mind touches on curiosity at his reluctance for healing before he shivers in alarm, his arms wrapping around himself in an unconscious bid for comfort.

Griphook sent for a Royal representative and a magical bonder as Harry hold himself. He thinks of how curious the change in the Heir’s behavior is as he sends a request up the chain of command for a healer as well.

While they wait, Harry continues with his necessities and requests, though he keeps trembling from forcing himself to follow the pull from his family’s magic. Hermione made sure Harry had a bit of a plan, even though he hadn’t made it easy for her. Nobody could say Hermione Granger wasn’t persistent and stubborn. Her planning and guidance help Harry to focus on the present rather than his feelings, even as his body fights off panic.

“I have a lot that I need to learn. Could someone take me to my family’s main vault while we wait, please?” the young man asks politely in a trembling voice. “I also need to read my parents’ will. From what I understand, I should have been placed with a wizarding family. Can you set that up too?” Hermione had wondered why he was placed with the Dursley’s when the Potter family had side branches that would have taken him in. 

“It will take a couple of days, but I can have your parents’ Will retrieved from your vaults now that you have the Heir ring. Your ministry had it blocked from being executed and no one has been able to access it until the magics were accessed by an heir or Head of House. That will be ready when you are done with your trip to your family’s vault unless you want the other individuals mentioned in the will to be present,” offered Griphook. “I’m unsure as to how long it will take a healer to be approved, but it rarely takes more than a couple hours. May I take a sample of your blood for a healer while you go down to your vault?” 

He sent for a goblin runner to take the young heir to his vaults as well as sent his own assistant with the blood sample Harry made available to him. The young wizard’s trembling seems more pronounced after he practically forced himself to allow his blood to be drawn. Griphook is more suspicious than he was initially that the child has compulsions on him. With each struggle he sees the child go through for such simple tasks he becomes more incensed on the child’s behalf. The healers are needed quickly before any spells on him retake their roots now that his magic is finished settling. The changes brought on by the surge from the Potter family magics did their intended job, to help the Potter Heir.

“What do you recommend? I’m new to all of this and I don’t know where to begin,” responded Harry. The magic of Harry’s family ring pulsed confirming that Account Manager Griphook was trustworthy.

“Once I read their wills, I’ll be able to advise you with more accuracy. I would hesitate to alert anyone else that you are reading them, you don’t know who your enemies are,” advised the account manager carefully. Most humans aren’t as bloodthirsty as he and his people are, and the new heir is but a human child. With the suspicions of charms on the child, the goblin decides not to address the healers until the last moment. It’s best not to trigger the magics if it can be helped. Griphook decides to be shrewd in his dealings on the youngster’s behalf; it appears to him that the other humans haven’t been doing well enough by the child. He’s looking forward to vengeance on behalf of the Heir.

A goblin runner and a clerk arrive to take Harry to his vaults in the lower levels of the bank. The child isn’t looking forward to the cart ride and braces himself for the stomach-churning trip. The child makes small talk with the goblins, receiving grunts and little eye contact in response. While Heir Potter is an affable child, the goblins aren’t used to dealing with humans that choose to speak with their kind and it unsettles both goblins. The three beings ride further underground on swift wheels, hurtling around the twists and curves etched out below the bank. 

The goblin people have worked for generations to keep this area safe and separate from the tunnels they call home. The way the older the tunnels are carved and lit is vastly different from the area Harry’s trust vault is in. He is captivated even as he grips the side of the cart. The cart slows and he can see more details that take his breath away. The walls have a variety of runes carved along them and natural veins of metal can be clearly seen. The path isn’t lit by fire, but rather some sort of glowing stones that line the walls above the tracks. It’s beautiful and is different than anything he’s ever seen. This human child can feel the magic all around him and can practically taste it in the air. The young wizard is captivated and vows to himself to learn as much as possible about the tunnels and preserve the goblins’ rights. Their magic feels subtly different from his own but strong and unsoiled.

When the goblins stop and exit the cart, Harry follows them to his vault, with his key at the ready. He hands his key to the other being and watches in awe of the magic which the goblin uses in concert with the key. It’s obvious that more is going on than what Harry can see and seeing the hint of it has him wanting to understand more. Harry is finally curious about something. Goblin magic and maybe even magic itself. Hermione would say it was about time, but she didn’t know about the blocks and inhibitors Harry had on him before his family magic was able to heal him.

The inside of the vault looks different from the one he saw in his first year. Rather than a large pile of gold on the floor, there are filled bookshelves, chests of varying sizes, shelves of items he doesn’t understand, statues like he’s never seen, and unmoving portraits against the walls. Harry prefers the organization here and looks at each section. There is an inventory for each section on display, which is a relief compared to his schoolbooks that don’t even have a glossary or index. He takes one of the bags hanging off to the side once he heads to the bookshelf closest to the vault door. Harry searches out personal journals and books on his family’s history. 

Harry knows there is a ton for him to catch up on, but Hermione helped in creating a framework so that he knew what he had to build on. She was helping him behind the scenes to learn how to learn. So much of his childhood was spent making himself smaller and not making Dudley look bad in school rather than learning the material that he still struggled to change what drives him now that Dudley is out of the equation. Hermione noticed his habits early in their friendship and made it her mission to help him thrive. She couldn’t abide by people not striving, not even working for some personal goal. It’s why the sorting hat wanted her for Slytherin before she explained her exhaustive list and her plans for her career. She knew she would get farther in Gryffindor and wasn’t afraid to prove it. Sure, she could have fit in Ravenclaw, that was obvious, but her Slytherin traits were usually overlooked by the louder traits; as for her place in Gryffindor, it was her sheer nerve that convinced the hat. It didn’t hurt that the hat found the situation funny and could see her causing ripples throughout the wizarding world for years to come. The combination of traits from those three houses is what drew her to Neville back on the train and what keeps her harping on Ron regardless of how he treats her. She knows people are worth it, her parents taught her that and she refuses not to fight for her classmates in the ways she knows how. Reaching for knowledge and Truth.

Harry excitedly notices that the bag has expansion and feather-light charms as he fills it with books. The young heir tries to pace himself with his choices, but he’s excited and unused to having his things be secure. He knows he can come back to his new vault, but twelve years of ingrained habits are hard to break especially after the last two summers. Harry is reminded that he needs to find out what changes are possible for next summer. If he has to go back to the Dursley’s he isn’t sure what will happen. Vernon has been even more erratic since he started Hogwarts.

After gathering the books he’s chosen for this trip to the vault, Harry leaves his vault and climbs into the cart, and braces himself again. The goblin starts the cart before Harry can say anything and they speed off back to the entrance to the deeper vaults. Harry holds on again with his stomach in his throat.

Harry collapses in the chair he vacated less than an hour ago when the goblin leads the shaky child back to his account manager. He takes a few moments to catch his breath and set down his bag before addressing Griphook.

“What did you find Griphook?” asks a newly settled Harry.

“Lord and Lady Potter left clear instructions for your placement and safety. They also explained that Lord Black was not their secret keeper. With your permission, that fact can be distributed.”

Numbly Harry nodded his head. His thoughts circled the fact that if his parents’ wills hadn’t been blocked his godfather would never have gone to Azkaban and he wouldn’t have been tortured at the Dursley’s. “Griphook? Who is Lord Black, what is a secret keeper? How did my parents’ Will get blocked? What process has to happen?” Each question comes out faster than the last as Harry’s voice both trembles and raises in octave.

“Legal questions first, there are a couple of ways a will can be blocked. The first of which is the Head of House for the family in question must file the paperwork with the Wizengamut, with the tests to prove they aren’t being influenced magically or are being impersonated. The second way is for the Chief Warlock and the current Minister for Magic to sign and file paperwork in the Hall of Records. Both individuals must also submit to the same tests to prove they aren’t being impersonated or influenced through potion or spell. Both ways must also be completed within three days of the death in question. I checked the paperwork and the latter had occurred,” Griphook responded without inflection.

“Dumbledore did?” asks Harry with a trembling voice. His face starts to twitch, and he clenches his teeth and hands without thought. His mind is having trouble holding onto the idea that Dumbledore betrayed him. His mind quickly changes track, “You mentioned a Lord Black. Why was he mentioned and what is a secret keeper?”

“A secret keeper is the person holding the magically bound protection for a place under a Fidelus Charm. The charm hides a specified area so that none can find or even remember the place without being expressly told by the secret keeper. There would have been no way to find the place under the Fidelus Charm without the willing and freely given word on the secret keeper. It stands to reason that someone else betrayed your family and not Lord Black, who has been in Azkaban for the past twelve years. He escaped recently and the reason for him to do so is only speculated on,” explained the account manager in a steady voice.

Harry blinks in confusion over so much new information. His mind stops on one thought, “Who was their secret keeper?”

“That isn’t recorded. Once Lord Black is safely found that question might be answered. His mind is likely to be addled if not permanently damaged by the Dementors that guard the prison. Twelve years is a long time to be fed on by those creatures.” As he finishes that thought he hears a knock at his door. It’s likely a runner to take the child to the healers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what y'all think and if I made any obvious mistakes. I hope the chapter-length makes up for the long wait. Next chapter we'll get an insight into what's wrong with Harry and get him the help he needs. I've been struggling with that part....


	4. The Healer's findings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes from seeing the healers and finds out some of what the healers found. He isn't taking it well. But at least he's healed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone so very long. I hope this chapter goes over well. Let me know.

Harry wakes laying in a stone room. His bones hum in concert with his family's magic, and he feels a similar hum from the walls and the air around him. It takes him a few moments to realize that he’s never felt like this before today. His mind flits from thought to thought about his surroundings and what he remembers of the last day clearly. He didn’t even realize thinking could feel this way, that thought brings him up short. Why does his mind feel like this, and now, his feelings? He sees the difference from before he put on his heir ring and then once he did so. How his mind and magic, even his emotions, feel even more crisp as if they were being filtered through a sieve before now. Harry sits up when he senses someone approaching the door to his left.

“Heir Potter. What is the last thing you remember?” asks one of the two goblins entering the room.

“I was talking with Account Manager Griphook,” he responded with dawning confusion. Before he could think much about the disconnect from how he got to this room in his memories, the second goblin picked up the explanation.

“You had a number of complicated potions and a dangerous number of compulsions on your person. We recommend continuing the explanations with your account manager present. There will be much connecting with what we found that he is best to assist you with,” the goblin healer suggested.

“I’ll follow your lead in this Healer. Thank you for your council,” the phrase flowed out of Harry naturally, even though it wasn’t one he’d have used yesterday. It felt like it came from his family magic, so he decided to trust it and let it course through him.

One of the healers beckoned Harry to follow him and the runner waiting outside what was probably a healing room. Harry followed the two goblins silently, deep in thought. The runner placed their hand on the door they arrived at, which then pulsed with magic. Harry hadn’t felt or noticed that before. He started to worry about what the goblin healers leaned.

“Heir Potter. Please sit, we have much to discuss. From the reports our healers sent me, we need to deal with that before we can continue our previous conversation,” advised Griphook. Harry nodded silently in response.

The healer stood by Griphook looking a bit more grave than Harry had seen the previously observed goblins look. That didn’t bode well for him.

“Heir Potter. I’m sure you’ve noticed some of the differences in your person and perceptions since you woke. We will take this in stages. Magic first, then physical. Simply put, you were spelled. I’ll not assume you know the terms, so I will explain as precisely as possible what we found. First, you had a network of potions, Compulsions, and charms that were placed on you from the time you were a baby. I estimate they began after your Dark Lord fell. Compulsions are a type of spell that twist and change the way a being thinks, feels, and perceives themselves and the world around them. They are insidious and can damage the mind and magic of a being with even an average level of power and sense of self. Thankfully, you are connected to Higher Magics which we believe helped you form and maintain a strong will. It likely has to do with your family magics, so I won’t speculate, I can only tell you the results from that. You are now free from all compulsions.”

Harry let that settle in when the healer paused for his benefit. He is sure that it was thanks to Death that he made it here at all and had a personality of his own while spelled. He has a ritual to research and plan. Death needs to be celebrated for their intervention and continued aid. He isn’t looking forward to focusing on the physical damage his body has gone through though. He’s glad that the healer chose to focus on the magic side of things first. The young wizard nods to the healer letting them know he is ready to continue.

“There is no way to sift through what each individual Compulsion was, it’s in the nature of that type of spell crafting. We have the magic signature on file for you and your legal counsel though. The potions have different complications. When a potion is brewed, the magical signature of the brewer binds the completed potion together so that it stays as more than its component parts once it has been ingested. We have those signatures on file for you as well. The nature of potions is what allowed us to identify what you consumed. We found the usual pain potions and the other typical types you’d have been given at Hogwarts over the past two years; based on how far they had metabolized and left their trace on your magic. Healing potions tend to cycle through a being’s body and magic rather quickly by nature, it’s how they work. Besides those potions, you were given a mild trust potion and a forgetfulness potion that was ingested around two years ago. Please go over your memories of your first year at Hogwarts, you’re retraining your mind to remember what was previously hidden from you,” the healer explained.

Harry starts with the first memories of Hogwarts after he left the Express. Hagrid called for the first years. They rode the boats to the castle itself. Professor McGonagall greeted them and led them to the Sorting Hat.

He remembers the conversation with the Hat, that memory isn’t different than it was yesterday. Then he ate at the feast, chatting with the other Gryffindors. That isn’t different. 

He was called to the Headmaster’s office on his way to the tower while following Percy. He remembers Professor McGonagall had reassured both Harry and a confused Percy that he would be shown the way once he was done. Wait! That’s different!

Harry follows that memory to the Headmaster’s office. The wizard had told them to enter and sent his Head of House away. Harry was offered a seat and he asked the wizard if something was wrong. The headmaster introduced himself, told him he just wanted to check in with Harry now that he has re-entered the Wizarding World and offered him candy, he had felt odd looking into the man’s eyes when he offered the candy bowl. He didn’t feel comfortable taking any. He took a candy; a lemon drop the Headmaster had called them. It tasted different than the few lemon candies he’s had in the muggle world and at the time thought that was why. It was more than lemon and sugar, but even now he can’t place what those other flavors were. Their conversation! The Headmaster asked how he found the Express and the feast. His head had started to feel odd and his answers didn’t come out quite as he had formed them in his mind. That must be the truth potion! Okay, what happened next?

Harry was asked about his childhood, which he hated talking about, and made his skin crawl, but the answers just flew out of him. He wasn’t nervous, but his body was tense, not that he noticed at the time. He told the Headmaster everything. It felt like he talked for hours, it turns out he had.

The Headmaster offered him tea right before he left! That must have been the forgetfulness potion since he hadn’t remembered any of this until today. His Headmaster had potioned him. Harry felt like the world wasn’t in the same place under his feet as it had been yesterday. 

“It was the Headmaster, my first night in the Castle. He gave me candy I didn’t want and tea at the ed before I left. I remember everything. I even remember how I felt at the time, I believe the talk triggered some compulsions that the candy got past a little. He potioned me Griphook. How can I be safe there if my Headmaster is potioning me?” Asked a tearful Harry. He couldn’t cry in public, but it looks like that was something else that wasn’t really him. He was holding himself and not quite rocking, but it was a near thing.

Griphook was reminded forcibly that this young wizard is only twelve. He’s rethinking whether the child should have another human present for support f some kind. This issue with that is in the inability to know who is trustworthy in the child’s life. The family lawyer will help in logistics, but not emotions. His school friends are children and could be under influence besides. It isn’t safe to ask the young heir to come back in the next couple of days without covering the healer’s visit first. 

“Are you friends with any wizard-born children?” asked Griphook, which seemed like an odd question at this time.

“Ron Weasley is my best friend and he’s got wizard parents. Is that what you mean?”

“Yes. His brother works for us, is trusted. For a human to be employed by the Bank they must go through a similar health check every quarter. He also has taken oaths to keep the secrets of Gringotts and our account holders. Would it bring you comfort to have him sit in with you during this meeting? He would be a safe human to rely on,” suggested Griphook.

“Bill? Ron talks about him. I think he’s a curse beaker. Do you think it’s a good idea?” Harry asks with a small voice.

“I’ll send for him and he can be read in on your files if you agree,” offered the goblin. It was unusual, but not against any written or unwritten rules.

The child nodded and Griphook sent a runner to bring Curse Breaker Weasley. Harry sat silently crying looking at nothing while his family magic comforted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Could I have some comments and opinions on this, please? I'm building this slowly and I want to make my next chapter much longer than this one. That's why it's taking tons of time to continue. I'm still writing and planning this story.


End file.
